


[podfic] playing titania at tim hortons

by duckgirlie



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), Slings & Arrows
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of playing titania at tim hortons, by fahyeOr: five projects that Knives Chau regretted letting Darren Nichols talk her into.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] playing titania at tim hortons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing Titania in Tim Hortons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839772) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ao2as50pcxj38e6/playing_titania_at_tim_hortons.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bn552utuqqmeih8/playing_titania_at_tim_hortons.m4b/file)

**Author's Note:**

> i loooove this fic, particularly the darren nichols voice, and it was super fun to record it


End file.
